Saw:The Next Generation
by Ashley RebeccaLynn
Summary: Six people completely unrealated found them selves.Jigsaw has a new plan in store but in this case no one is really dying.Is this some kind of trick? Or is he just trying to prove something?In the end only Jigsaw will know the truth behind it.
1. Blood and the Pool

**1. Blood and the Pool**

The day was warm but wet outside. A young girl by the name Kalie Matthews sat on the couch in her living room watching the news. She was writing a report about the car accident. She wrote the details and the information about it. She was about to turn it off when a special news bulletin came on.

_"Another mass murder happened today. Just two miles away from Fifteenth Street and Parkway Avenue. Police report say that the victim had a jigsaw piece upon the left shoulder. The reporting officer says the victim died from massive bleeding and head trauma,"_ the news reporter said as Kalie turned off the TV. She grabbed her car keys and walked out of the door locking it behind her. She walked out in the parking lot passing the empty cars around her. She got to her car and unlocked it. She heard a noise and looked around. She got in her car and put the keys in the ignition. Then someone put cloth over her mouth as she screamed. She passed out and whoever got her took her away out of sight.

Kalie awoke a few hours after she passed out in a dark room. She heard other people in the room with her.

"Hello?" she asked. Her eyes starting to adjust.

"Hey. Are you okay?" she heard a guys voice ask.

"Yeah. I just have a headache," she said looking around.

"My name is Daniel," the guy replied walking over to Kalie and helping her up.

"My name is Kalie," she replied back. She could hear two other girls talking. "Where are we?" she asked looking at Daniel.

"I don't know. Eric is looking for a light switch and Nate is helping him. And over there is Bri and Cass. You were the only one still out. I was suppose to tell you, who everyone basically is and help you up off the ground," he said letting go of her hands. The lights flickered on as Eric looked uneasy and Nate let go of the switch.

"Okay then," Cass said sarcastically. Bri walked toward Eric when she walked on a loose floorboard.

"There's something under there" Eric said walking over to it. Nate looked at Cass as Eric and Bri lifted the board. Bri pulled out an envelope and Eric pulled out a tape player.

"What the heck?" Nate asked as Cass walked over to Daniel and Kalie. Bri opened the envelope to reveal a tape that said _"Play Me" _She handed it to Eric who put it in the tape player. He then pressed play and waited.

_Hello my children and welcome. My name is Jigsaw But hopefully you already knew that. For those that Know me, that's good. For those of you That don't know me, I'm your worse Nightmare. Know that each of you has Something in common. You need to Get to know each other, and help each Other out. If you follow the rules You'll stay alive. If you don't Then something bad will come Your way. There is only one key To the door in front of you. Its Somewhere in this room.  
Good Luck._

"What the-who was that?" Nate asked almost yelling.

"Its Jigsaw," Cass said looking at Eric.

"Who the heck is Jigsaw," Nate asked again.

"He kidnaps people. He puts them in positions where they go insane and end up killing each other, or themselves," Bri said watching Kalie and Daniel.

"Look up there," Eric said pointing at a hole about ten feet above them.

"Eric, lift me up. I'll see if there's anything in it," Cass said. Eric lifted Cass up as high as he could. She was just high enough to put her hand into the hole. "Its wet," Cass said feeling around as she grabbed a key. Eric brought her gently back down. When Cass got back down she looked at her hand. "Blood," she said handing Eric the key and rubbed her hand on her jacket which she took off. Kalie and Bri started freaking out, Nate stood there with wide eyes, and Daniel tried calming the girls sown Eric used the key to open the steel door.

"Come on. And stay together," Eric said going first with Cass.  
Followed by Bri and Nate then Daniel and Kalie. There was something hanging from the ceiling. To them they looked like body parts. But when Eric found a light switch they saw that they were from manikins. They walked into another room. There was a table with an envelope on it.

"Now this is just creepy," Daniel said looking inside of the pool that was not only dirty water, but dead bodies as well. Bri opened the envelope. There was a tape inside and she handed it to Eric who had the tape player. He took out the first tape and slid in the second. He took a long look at everyone before pressing play.

_Hello again my children. If you are Listening to this tape then you Made it out of the room. But that Was just the first of many tasks that Lie ahead. In the pool before you is a key And a bag. The bag tells about one Of you. One person must dive in and Find both in ten minutes. If that person Fails, then you won't ever See them again. Good Luck._

"So who's going in?" Daniel asked as the tape stopped.

"I'll go" Nate said. The three boys then started to argue about who should do it. Kalie started to take off her shoes.

"What are you doing?" Bri asked watching her as the boys continued to argue.

"Well, we're getting no where like this. Someone has to do it," she said sliding off her socks.

"Good luck," Bri said as Kalie jumped into the water as a timer started.

"She's got guts," Cass said standing next to Bri. The boys stopped arguing and looked around.

"Where's Kalie?" Daniel asked still looking around.

"In there," Cass said pointing at the pool.

"Come on you can do it,"Bri said to herself as Kalie came up with the bag and threw it to Nate. She dove back into the water to find the key.

"Two minutes left, Kalie," Eric said trying to find her in the water. Time was running out. She had only a few seconds left when she came back up with the key and got out of the water. The timer stopped, but nothing happened. They ran over to her as coughed up some of the water.

"Good job," Nate said to her as she stopped coughing.

"Thanks," she said out of breath.

"We knew you could do it," Bri said hugging her then letting her go.

"Why did you do it?" Eric asked looking at her.

"Because you three were fighting. Had to do something," she said half smiling.

"Your right. Good job. Now let's see what and whose bag this is," Eric said as Nathan opened the bag. Inside was another tape, a picture, a shirt, and a piece of paper. Daniel picked up the piece of paper and read the name.

"Uh this is Kalie's bag," he said holding up the paper so everyone could read it. Looking at the picture Kalie noticed it was one of her and her brother.

"Play the tape," Cass said impatiently. Eric put the tape in the player and pushed play.

_Good job to the person Who got into the pool with Dead, rotted bodies. The person Showed great courage. Down To business. Kalie, you spent your Life on your own because your Parents died. You became a teacher And taught the lives of younger People. But now you have to learn.  
Take the key and go through the Door with a number four On it. Inside you must Make it to the other side Of the room to get another Key and another bag. But Watch out! There are blades On the ground and on the Ceiling. You may take one Person with you for help.  
You have one hour.  
Good Luck._

Eric stopped the tape and looked at Kalie who had a blank expression. Trying hard to understand what the shirt was for, Kalie took the key and walked over to the door with the number four on it. Daniel put his hand on her shoulder. "Will you go with me, Daniel?" she asked turning around to face him. He nodded his head yes.


	2. Saws and the Room With Many Doors

**2. Saws and the Room With Many Doors**

"Good luck to you," Eric and Nate said.

"Remember you only have an hour," Cass said sighing.

"Stay safe," Bri said looking faithful.

Kalie carefully opened the door. Her and Daniel walked in and the door shut behind them as the timer started. Daniel watched the blades on the ground spin and pass the blades spinning on the ceiling. He saw a note close by and read it.

_There is a red button In the middle of the Room. But be careful There is a wonderful Yet deadly surprise._

He handed the note to Kalie who started to read it as he looked for the button. He found it and saw how dangerous it was to get over to it. Kalie crumpled the note and saw that he found the button. She smiled and walked forward stopping before she hit the blade. Closing her eyes she went backward then ran and jumped over the blade. She opened her eyes seeing how she made it. She then got on her back and gently slid under the blade just missing the edges. She walked over to the button and put her hand up to push it. Knives came up around her arm which made it hard for her to move. She gently moved her finger which hit the button and made the knives and blades go down.

"How in the world did you do that?" Daniel asked running over and grabbing the bag and key.

"I was in gymnastics and cheerleading," she said walking toward the door to get out as it swung open.

"Thank god," Nate said taking the bag.

"Good job," Cass and Eric said smiling.

"Just in time too," Bri said hugging them both. Daniel hugged Kalie as Nate opened the bag. Inside of the bag was a girl's watch, a girls shirt, and a bloody finger. Eric grabbed the piece of paper and read the name. He then stood there staring at the name in horror.

"What? What is it?" Bri asked looking at him. Cass walked behind him and looked at the name.

"Its Eric's bag" she said taking the piece of paper from him.

"What does this stuff mean anyway?" Nate asked looking at the disembodied finger.

"That psycho path has her," Eric said in a whisper. Everyone looked at him.

"Who has who?" Bri asked looking confused.

"Jigsaw has my ex," Eric said grabbing the tape and putting it in the player. Although he didn't push play his fingers trembled.

"Uh, Kalie," Cass said walking over to her.

"What? What is it?" she asked looking at her as Cass pulled off Kalie's jacket revealing a large cut on her arm. Cass ripped some cloth and gently wrapped it around Kalie's arm. "Thanks," she said. Cass smiled and replied,

"No problem."

"Eric are you okay?" Bri asked looking at him concerned.

"I'm fine," he replied handing the tape player to Daniel.

"If you say so,"she replied back turning away from him. Daniel pushed the play button. They all sat silent and listened.

_Good job Kalie. You learn So much from the past and Then use it when you truly need It. But play time for you is Over for awhile cause now Its Eric's turn. You spent Most of you life trying To find a way to help People by going into Fires and saving the People in them. That's How you met your Beautiful ex-girlfriend.  
Go through door number Two. You have on hour and Thirty minutes to go through And find the four parts That are left.  
Good Luck!_

Eric stood there horror struck. Cold chills went up his back as he clenched the key tightly in his hand. Cass walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"I'm so sorry," she said as she let go of him.

"Its okay. She never loved me anyway," he said sighing.

"Well she missed out on a great guy," she said turning around.

"Thanks, Cass," he said putting the key in the door as it slid open. He walked through it turning around waving to everyone and started to run.

He ran as fast as he could going through all the doors he saw. Thoughts ran through his mind for every door he opened and hoping she was still alive. After twenty minutes he finally found a part. He put it in his pocket and continued to run as he found the second piece under a desk. He hoped, wished, dreamed that Jigsaw didn't do anything to her. He found the third piece on a ceiling fan. He jumped as high as he could to reach it. He grabbed a nearby chair and used it to get to the fan. When he got it he jumped down and continued to run. Thinking of how much time he now had left, he stopped and leaned up against a wall. He looked at his watch that he remembered was still on his wrist. The tiny hands were on the twelve. He figured midnight because he was out in the sunlight last time he was outside. He thought back to earlier that ay. Going to work, sitting on top of a fire truck eating lunch. He shook his head getting out of the illusion he was having. He started running again. "One more piece," he said to himself. He went into another room and looked around. He found the last piece, standing there with the look of horror on his face. He tried hard to stay focused to get back to the others. Turning corners, running hard. He started to lose his breath. He got to the door and walked out of door number two. He fell to his knees and started to cry. Cass ran over to him and Nate shut the door.

"What's wrong?" Cass asked kneeling down next to him.

"He killed her," he said pulling out the parts he found out of his pocket. Cass looked at them and stopped at the last one. Kalie screamed and put her head on Daniel's chest and started to cry.

"Oh my gosh" Bri said looking away from the pieces.

Eric looked at Cass. "I can't believe he would do that," Cass said looking back at Eric. The parts Eric found were another finger, an ear, a toe, and the last and final one was his ex-girlfriends' heart. Cold chills went up Daniel's and Cass's backs. Daniel held Kalie trying to get her to calm down.

"That psycho is going to pay for this when I find him. But now we have to see or listen for another tape," Eric said standing up and helping Cass up. Bri looked over at Nate then at Kalie who was finally calm. They all heard the P.A. System turn on.

"Eric, it seems like fires aren't the only things that are hot. Your ex said she would rather have her heart ripped out then see you. I was only doing what she told me to do. But now we have bigger and better things to do. Cass your task will start tomorrow. Good night to all of you," said a voice that sounded like Jigsaw. _Sleep_. They all thought. A door opened and Nate walked in with caution. There were four door, three were opened and Nate went into one of the rooms with others behind him. There were two beds and a small lamp.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Bri asked looking at Eric who was still horror struck.

"Double up. There's two in each room. But the last door at the end of the hall," Kalie said shrugging her shoulders.

"Sounds good to me," Eric simply said looking at Bri and Kalie.

"Well I'm going to be. There's four of us that might get hurt tomorrow," Cass said walking into the room across the hall. Eric followed her and Nate sat on one of the beds.

"Come Ki," Daniel said taking her hands. "Okay. Night you two," she said as Daniel pulled her out of the room.

"So" Nate started once the door was shut.

"What?" Bri asked at him confused.

"Why are we here? I mean if you know that is," he said still sitting on the bed.

"Well, Eric is a firefighter, Kalie is a teacher, and I'm an artist. What is your job?" she asked down on the other bed.

"I'm a writer. I wrote stories for little kids. And I'm a clown well I work as a clown at the mall. But here not anymore," he said putting his head down in shame.

"That's really cool," she said falling asleep on the bed.


	3. The Death Trap

**3. The Death Trap**

Cass woke up in the dead of night in cold sweat. She looked over at Eric who looked sound asleep. She got up and walked out of the room. The hallway was dark and Cass had dark chills going up her back. She walked to the room Kalie and Daniel were in and went inside. She walked over to the bed with Kalie in it and knelt down beside it.

"Ki?" Cass asked in a whisper.

"Yeah?" Kalie asked back in a whisper.

"I can't sleep," she replied trying to keep her voice as a whisper so she wouldn't wake Daniel up.

"Well tell Eric," she said back looking over at Daniel. In the dark he looked like a ball.

"Okay. Sorry for waking you up," she whispered and she quietly walked out of the room. She stood there in the motionless dark hall. She sighed and quietly opened the door to her and Eric's room.

"What's wrong?" Eric asked looking at Cass as she shut the door.

"I can't sleep," she said sitting on her bed.

"Come here," he said holding out his arms to her. She got off her bed and went into his arms.

"What about your ex-girlfriend?" she asked looking at him while sitting in his arms.

"I don't need her anymore. I have you," he said smiling down at her. She looked confused but smiled back at him.

"Why do you like me all of a sudden?" she asked still looking at him with tired eyes.

"Because you helped save my little sister. Your not like other girls that I know. You have a lot of guts being calm while all of this is going on" he said playing with her shoulder length hair.

"I try to stay calm in these type of situations" she simply said trying to figure out where he was going with this.

"I know. That's what I love about you. Now try and get some sleep" he said gently letting her go and putting his head on his pillow. Cass got up and went over to her bed. She put her head on the pillow and closed her eyes.

Morning came with fears from the girls and from the boys it was high tensions of hope. They stood in the large room with the pool huddled together. They could hear the speakers click on.

_"Good morning. As you all know Cass's time starts when she goes through door number three. Cass you spent most of your life as a lie. Trying to survive by getting help from your aunt. You became a nurse and started to save the lives of others when they were hurt or sick. But now you need to get through this. You must try and find the loved one that I have taken. There are three doors but there are eight hundred keys. Go through the threes doors and get the bag, the loved one, and the key. You have two hours,"_ Jigsaw said as the speakers turned off.

"Well let's get this over with," Cass said looking at everyone as the eight hundred keys popped up on the hook next to the door. Eric hugged Cass.

"You can do it," he whispered in her ear. She grabbed the keys and went through door number three.

She saw the three doors and started at the one in the front on the left. She took each key as carefully as she could and tried it on the lock. She tried for the first ten minutes then she finally unlocked it. She opened the door and went through. With cautious steps she opened the other doors inside the one she just opened. After about another ten minutes she found the bag. She ran back out to the other two doors. The door behind her shut as she went to the door across the hall. She started with the key she used on the other door. It didn't work so she kept going through the keys. She found the right key and went through the door. In the middle of the room was a large thing that she thought was a trap. She walked up to the object and saw that it was her brother with some sort of death trap thing hooked up to his entire body.

"Oh my gosh. What happened?" she asked her brother seeing all of the locks hooked to the belt type things on his body.

"I don't know. But if I move" he said trying hard not to move any part of his body. Cass hesitated and started for the locks. She was slow but was trying hard not to move her brother as she unlocked the first part that was around his legs.

"I suppose you don't know how you got here, huh" she said working on the belt around the chair and his waist.

"No," he said as Cass stood up and looked at him.

To him she looked tired and very upset. She started on the belt connecting blades by his arms. She was careful yet determined to get him out of it. As the belt unlatched she put it on the ground and went behind to get the thing off his neck and head. She tripped on a string and stood there horror on her face not knowing what was going to happen. She heard a click as her brother's head snapped in two and blood flying on her clothes and her skin. Screaming she ran out of the room and slammed the door shut behind her. She leaned against the door and started to cry."He knew I would hit the wire," she said with anger in her voice as she looked down at her clothes. She then realized she still needed the key. She walked over to the door and pushed it seeing if it was already unlocked. To her surprise it was. She found the key wedged between the floor boards. She walked out of door number three and everyone was staring at her. She handed the bag and key to Bri but didn't say anything.

"Are you okay?" Kalie asked looking at her. Cass turned around and looked at her.

"No. Jigsaw put something on my" but she didn't want to tell them how she killed her brother.

"On your what?" Eric asked now concerned.

"My brother. I tripped on this wire thing and," she started crying Eric held her. Bri opened the bag and looked over at Nate.

"I suppose I'm the next one huh?" he asked Bri as she nodded her head yes. She pulled out the tape, a baby book, a red nose, and a black ink pen. Nate looked at them and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Kalie asked not getting the joke.

"Either my task is the easiest or both of my jobs are connected," he said still laughing.

"I get the nose but I don't get the book. Do you write kids books too?" Kalie asked picking up the book. Cass now with red eyes picked up the tape and handed it to Daniel who was looking at the pen. He took tape and looked at everyone. He put the tape inside the player and pushed play.

_Cass it looks like you Have killed your own brother.  
But fear not, that is not the Only thing you lose. But Now its time for Nate to Complete his little "task" Nate You spent most your young Life working at the mall as a Clown to entertain children. Than Not to long ago you wrote your First boo. Take the key and go Through door number one. And Try not to goof off. You have Twenty minutes when the door Shuts behind you._


	4. Close By a Nickel

**4. Close By a Nickel**

Bri handed Nate the key and gave him a half smile. He shrugged and looked at everyone else.

"How come your time is so short?" Cass asked looking uneasy.

"Like I said, either my task is the easiest or my jobs are connected. I'll be fine," he said opening the door and walking through. As the door shut behind him, Nate realized there were bricks lined up in the middle of the room. He looked around the room and saw a note and grabbed it and read it aloud.

_Don't think that you will Make it to the other side.  
Oh and Watch Out!_

Nate shrugged and started to walk forward. Not paying any attention to the note he stepped on one of the bricks. He looked down and saw a shiny nickel. He bent down to pick it up as knives came out of the walls just missing him. "He's made this game too easy" Nate said as a trap door in the floor opened. He went in and started flying down. He closed his eyes as hard as he could. BAM! He opened his eyes and saw that he was back in the room with the others.

"What the heck?" Daniel asked looking at Nate dumbfounded.

"I have no clue what just happened" he said looking at the nickel in his hand.

"Well I guess it was luck" Bri said smiling.

"I don't understand this. I mean why hasn't anyone gotten killed yet?" Kalie asked unsure.

"I don't know. Maybe he's trying to prove something" Bri said looking at them shrugging.

"Or maybe its fate" Cass said walking back to where her room was.


	5. Mazes Aren't Always True

**5. Mazes Aren't Always True**

Kalie sat at the edge of the now clean pool. Since nothing was inside it and there was no further use for it she simply jumped in. She looked at the timer to make sure it didn't turn on. Since it didn't she stayed in the pool. She swam around not noticing Daniel was watching her.

"You're a very good swimmer" he said smiling.

"Thanks," Kalie replied grabbing her shirt from the edge of the pool and put it on and got out before her shirt go wet.

"Couldn't sleep, could you?" he asked as she sat down next to him.

"No I couldn't. Its just we've been here with no clue where here is. And the only thing that's holding us here is a locked steel door" she said putting her knees against her chest. He shrugged and looked in the water.

"Maybe, we'll get out of here alive" he said trying to make conversation.

"What makes you so sure that we will?" she asked with a questioning look on her face.

"Well no one has gotten killed out of the six of us. Your really the only person who got hurt so far," he said looking at the blood on her arm. She looked at it too, but her look was uneasy as his was the _"come on and let me help"_ kind of look.

"Maybe he's going to let us go," she said moving her arm so he couldn't see the blood.

"But then we'll all be" he started to think of a way to say that they would never see each other again.

"No. This has brought us close as friends," she said avoiding his eyes. It seemed to him like she was hiding something from him. "What?" she asked seeing how he was looking at her.

"Nothing. Its uh nothing," he said hesitating. "Well I have a question for you," he started to say.

"Okay. What is it?" she asked looking at him with curiosity.

"Well I've sort of grown a liking to you. And I was wondering if you liked me too?" he asked half smiling at her. She smiled back at him.

She leaned toward him and lightly kissed his lips. "Does that answer your question?" she asked smiling at him. He smiled back and nodded his head yes. ⌠Well I'm going to bed. See you in the morning, "she said kissing him good night and walked into their room. He just laid back and smiled at the ceiling.

Nate walked passed Kalie's room and noticed her lying on the bed. Across the hall he saw Cass and Eric talking to each other. He walked into his room and saw Bri sitting on her bed. "Hey" he said sitting down on his bed.

"Oh. Hello," she said taking her gaze off the ceiling. She looked at him and smiled."Only two doors left" she said taking a deep sigh.

"Yeah. Yours and Daniel's," he said looking at the bed frame.

Bri sighed again and looked up at him. "Yeah but hopefully we both make it out alive like the four of you did." she tried to give him a smile but couldn't.

"Is something wrong?" he asked seeing the look she was giving him. She nodded her head and the laid her head down on the pillow. "Hey Bri?" he asked looking over at her from his bed.

"Yeah Nate?" she asked looking over at him with a curious look on her face.

"I--I hope you make it tomorrow" he said not saying what he really wanted to say.

She smiled at him and looked at the ceiling. "Yeah .you and me both. Anyways we should really get some sleep."she said closing her eyes as he stood up and walked out to where the pool was and saw

Daniel still laying there.

"Oh hey Nate"he started still smiling from the kiss Kalie gave him. Nate smiled at him as Daniel sat up. "So I take it that you told her how you felt?" he asked giving him the same look he gave Bri.

"Yeah good thing I did. Cause she feels the same way about me too. Weird huh?" he asked standing up looking at Nate.

"At least you and Eric can tell them. How am I supposed to tell her when she may be the first to go tomorrow?" he asked sitting down, putting his hands on his head.

"Just tell her dude. I mean what's the worst she can do?" giving him a quizzical look, Daniel patted his shoulder. "I'm going to bed. Night Nate." he said walking off to his room.

The next morning as they walked into the area with the pool there was a large table with food upon it. The girls smiled and sat in the spots where it said their names. The boys stood there amazed that Jigsaw really wanted to keep them alive. What is he planning? Eric asked himself as he took his seat next to Kalie and began to eat the food in front of him. True Jigsaw made the game way too easy┘but what was he planning? Kalie and Cass looked at each other and gave a small smile as Bri handed Daniel a piece of bread.

"Why is he doing this?" Nate asked meaning to keep it in his head. Eric looked at him and shrugged and smiled over at Cass.

"Who cares? I mean we might make it out of here alive." Daniel said sitting back in his seat holding his stomach. Bri stood up from the table and sat down beside the pool putting her feet in. As the other two girls finished they sat down by Bri and they talked amongst themselves. The boys stood up from the table and walked away from the girls.

"Okay anyone with the idea of what's going on?" Nate asked standing there looking over at Bri every two seconds. Eric put his index finger up to his chin. Daniel waved over at Kalie and Cass then shook his head when he looked back at the other two.

"Anyone want to tell the girls what we think is going on?" Daniel asked shaking his head again. Nate sighed and Eric shrugged.

"We don't even know what is going on" Eric said walking over to the girls when the PA system turned on.

_"Well I hope you all had a good nights sleep and a nice meal. Know that I am trying to keep you alive and satisfy my enjoyment. On to today's task. Bri you were a young girl just trying to live alone. Your paintings show that. You must go through door number five and find the bag and the key to Daniel's door. The only hint that I'm going to give you for your task is this┘. Things may not be the same as they appear. Good luck."_ Jigsaw said laughing as the PA system turned off.

Bri sighed and walked over to her door. She looked back at the others and smiled. "I'll be back." she said opening the door and walking through as it closed behind her.  
She looked around and saw and empty room. She walked forward a little as she saw a large door about three hundred feet in front of her. As she continued to walk a little forward walls came up all around her forming a maze. She closed her eyes and put her right hand on the right side of her and followed it. Remembering the old trick her grandmother told her at Halloween when she got lost in a maze. But this one was a different kind of maze. She was walking for about ten minutes when she saw someone standing in front of her. She stopped and watched the figure make a movement with his finger as he walked away from her. Hesitating Bri walked slowly behind him. He turned many corners then disappeared from her view. She blinked a few times hoping she was dreaming. She shook her head to get out of her daydream and saw the door. She walked forward but instead of getting to the door someone pushed her from behind. Falling down to the ground she looked back at the person who pushed her. He had a scythe and try to hit her while she was down. Dodging it as fast as she could she got up and pulled the scythe toward her. The figure pushed it toward her as it cut her leg. Now in major pain she took hold of the scythe and attacked him with it. He fell to the ground and disappeared. The door swung open as she ran through it. Seeing light up ahead of her she found Daniel's bag and key. She kept running toward the light not stopping or turning back. The pain in her leg began to grow as she limped her way out of the door and back with the others. She started to fall to the ground but Nate and Kalie caught her right before. Daniel looked over at Eric who was helping Nate and Kalie set Bri on the floor in front of the door.

"What happened?" Kalie asked letting go of Bri's arm.

"I .was in this maze" she started. Her breathing got a little heavier. "There was this guy and I followed him┘but then he was gone and I turned to this large door and was attacked by some psycho with a scythe." Bri sighed then looked up at the boys.

"We're just glad that you made it out alive." Nate said as Cass sat down in front of her.

"This may hurt" Cass said tending to the wounds on her leg.  
Eric held out the tape player they had found. He looked at everyone then pressed play.

_Bri I had the understanding That you had been falling For someone in the group.  
The man who attacked was none Other then death himself Know that he will now stop At nothing to harm you.  
Daniel┘Your life has been Spent following in your fathers Footsteps as a cop. Well guess what Your daddy isn't here and all You have is a silly little girl Who can't even take care of herself.  
Go through door number six to find a key Leading you all to our next set of tasks.  
You have two hours._

The tape stopped and Eric looked at Daniel who had his eyes glued on Kalie.

"I wonder" Bri started as Cass had finished with her leg.

"What? That he's figured out everything about me and my life here?" he asked taking his eyes off of Kalie.

"Now don't take this out on her Dan! He's playing you!" Nate said as Bri stood up and limped toward the last set of doors needed to be completed.

"He's playing all of us." Eric started. "First Kalie and her cheerleading got her away from the saws that nearly killed her, my ex's heart was ripped out along with other parts of her body, Cass accidentally killed her brother, Nate was almost killed by a nickel and Bri was almost gone by death! He's got us all figured out." he stopped and looked at Kalie who was wincing behind Cass.

"I'm not losing someone because of this psycho path!" Daniel yelled looking at the girls. Bri had turned around at this point and looked at him.

"Well then lets get out of here." Bri said throwing the key at Daniel.


	6. Illusions You Wish Weren't There

**6. Illusions You Wish Weren't There**

Daniel shook his head. "I'm sorry." he said walking toward the door. "But now we need to get help medical help for Bri and Kalie."

"Just go Dan. We'll hold up till you get back." Eric said as Daniel unlocked the door.

"See you soon." Kalie said with a hopeful smile.

Daniel smiled back and walked in.

The room lights went out as Daniel walked slowly back trying to feel the wall by the steel door he had just walked through. Nothing. But the emptiness of the room surrounding him. The lights flickered on as a light yellow color. He stood there not knowing what may happen. Two figures came out of no where facing each other. One then held up their hand and shot the other. The noise of the gun was ear shattering as the shooter ran and Daniel ran up the person who was shot.

"Are you okay?" he asked looking down at what he saw as a little girl.

The girl looked up at him with pale blue eyes hinting she was in mortal pain. Then the girl vanished as Daniel sat there recapturing the memory of that day when he had first ran into both Eric and Cass in the emergency room. It seemed so long ago but now became clear. As the memory faded he walked forward a little more as another person entered the room. He looked at them and noticed who it was.

"Mom?" he cried out.

He saw the shining tip of the blade going through her chest. She gasped for air to go to her lungs as she fell to the ground. The shadowy figure laughed and brushed away as if it were never there.

"No not again" he cried running to her aide as she stared at him with the same stare as the little girl. He remembered this day as the day he had lost everything. He watched as his mother disappeared and his hands hit the ground. "Why?!" he yelled looking up at the ceiling. "Why are you doing this?!" he yelled out again standing up trying to repost himself and saying he wasn't going to give in, not yet anyways. He figured about thirty minutes had gone by as he waited for another memory or something worse.

"Dan!" someone called out.Daniel turned around and saw a young high school girl standing by where the door was.

"Who are you?"

"An old friend" It said as he got a little closer.

"But who?" he asked trying to remember all the girls from his past up until now.

"Come on Danny" Only one person he knew called him by Danny other then his father.

"Kalie?" he asked.

The girl smiled. "Don't you remember?" she asked.

Daniel shook his head. How did I know her in the past? He thought to himself walking a little closer. "No I don't" he hesitated to say.

Her smile twisted. "I was your girlfriend in high school. And at one of the football games I hit my head losing my memory." she said.

Daniel shook his head. "You--you were?"

"Yes. And while I was in the hospital recovering you never came to tell me who you were when I went back to school." she said walking away from him toward the darkness.

"Kalie! Wait!" he yelled running after her.

She turned around to face him. "You never cared about me!" she yelled now disappearing completely like the others.

"Kalie"he sighed. "What have I done?" he asked as he heard the door click open. He turned around and ran as fast as he could to the door. Not caring if anything came up he just wanted to get to her.  
The light from the pool room flooded his eyes as he looked around for Kalie. He saw her smiling face as he jogged up to her giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Uh Dan?" Nate asked.

Cass looked over at him and shook her head.

Daniel broke the kiss and looked at her in the eyes. "I'm sorry Kal. I'm so very sorry for what I did to you." Eric and Bri exchanged glances wondering what was going on as Nate and Cass wondered the same thing.

"Dan what are you talking about? And since when do you call--" she stopped. "It was you?" she asked as if the memory he had just remembered had entered her mind.

"Yes and I'm very sorry for not realizing it until now." he hugged her tightly holding onto the moment.

Kalie wrapped her arms around him."Its okay Danny."

"Danny.?" Cass asked.

Daniel looked at her. "Yeah?"

"Did you get the key genius?" she asked.

He looked back at the door and shook his head. "I'm sorry." he said as they heard a popping sound by the door as a small hole opened revealing the key.

"Thank god." Bri said limping toward it as Nate grabbed onto her.

The PA system turned on as they all went silent. _"Danny may I call you that since your dear memories have took a horrible turn on you and I know them all."_ a small laugh was heard. _"I'm amazed at how much you have changed since high school because you were once on top with the girl of your dreams then you just let her fall without even realizing that she needed you. The door to the last of your tests will open tomorrow after your last meal. Goodnight my children."_ The PA system turned off as the six all headed toward their rooms.


	7. The Door Beyond The Light

**7. The Door Beyond the Light**

Bri and Nate sat in their room with the door shut. Bri's hand was in Nate's as the two talked.

"So Dan and Kalie did know each other after all." Bri said looking at the door.

"I figured as much." Nate said with a sigh.

"Why is that?"

"Well because the way they acted around each other when we were here the first couple of hours." he said looking at her.

Bri looked back at him. "Yeah I guess."

"Just think...One more door and we're close to home." excitement was heard in his voice.

Bri sighed. "What's going to happen to us when we get back to the outside world?"

Nate stood up from the bed. "I don't know but I want to spend it with you."

Eric sat beside the pool as Kalie walked out and sat down next to him. "Its quite." she said.

Eric looked at her with a startled look. "Yeah. So you and Dan..." he started.

Kalie smiled. "Back in high school I lost my memory during one of the biggest football games of the year. I was cheering and when they went to bring me back down they hit my head on the stands. Barely anyone noticed what had happened until the EMS truck came. The game still went on as I was rushed to the hospital." she said.

Eric looked at her. "What happened then?"

"Well..." she started. "The doctors said that I would recover after a few months and that some people wanted to visit. Mostly friends from cheerleading. Always asking if I had seen a Dan yet. When I got back to school Danny had forgotten all about me. Up until now"

"Wow. Sounds like you went through a lot." he said. "But maybe that's why you and Dan are here. You know, together."

Kalie laughed a little. "Don't be putting thoughts into your head Eric." The two continued to talk about each others pasts for the rest of the long evening.

--

--

Cass walked by Daniel and Kalie's room hearing crying from the other side. She knocked on the door. "Dan? Ki?"

"Its me Cass." Daniel said opening the door. His eyes were red and he shook his head. "What do you want?"

"I just heard you..and..are you okay?" she asked looking at him.

"I'm fine. I just need sometime to imagine the pain she went through because of me."

"Dan that was like three years ago. This is now." she said looking away from him.

"Ye-Yeah your right Cass." he said giving her a small hug. "Night." he said closing the door.

Cass smiled and leaned on the door. "Night Dan."

--

--

Morning arrived with the six sitting in new seats at the table eating. No one was going to talk. Or no one wanted to because of the fear they all held. Was it their last day? Would they ever be the same? The PA system turned on as they all looked at it. _"Good morning and goodbye. I have kept you all here for a purpose and that was to prove that I wasn't a killer. Like they made me look like on the outside world. Kalie, Eric, Cass, Nate, Bri and Daniel. All six of you held something close to your hearts and that was each other. You all knew each other from either your pasts or from just walking around on the streets, but mostly because none of you used to like the lives you were given and I think you all deserve a second chance. Eric, Cass?"_ The PA wasn't locked. He was asking a question for once.

Cass and Eric looked at each other. "Yes?" they both asked.

_"The two of you met in the emergency room when Eric's sister was brought in after being shot. Nate and Bri?"_

"Yes?" they asked looking at each other.

_"You two met not by knowing each other personally but by work. Nate wrote the stories while you Bri had made the pictures for the books. And of course Daniel and Kalie?"_

Daniel smiled at Kalie. "Yes?" they both asked like the rest of them.

_"You two met back in middle school and were together throughout through high school. Though neither of you could remember you both still cared very much about the other. Good job to all of you."_ the PA turned off as a door opened. The light empowered the room as they all looked at each other and hurried up and ran toward the light. Running as fast and as hard as they all could they hit outside. The cool breeze hit their faces as the sun's rays looked like the last time they had saw it.


	8. Get Jigsaw!

**8. Get Jigsaw!**

They looked all over for a sign saying where they were. Nothing but an empty vast land of a parking lot.

"We were in a warehouse this whole time?!" Cass asked. Eric looked at her.

"Look." Nate and Daniel said pointing at someone in a dark long black jacket.

"Get him!" the girls yelled as they all started running toward him.

Jigsaw looked back at them with a twisted smile. "Goodbye my children." he said as smoke hit the ground as they reached it he was gone.

"This is just great. He got away!" Kalie yelled looking at the intersection street sign.

"What?" Bri asked looking in the direction she was looking.

"Fifteenth Street and Parkway Avenue." Kalie said. "Two miles away from the last jigsaw murder."


	9. Set Free

**9. Set Free**

"I'm not leaving without numbers and addresses!" Cass yelled over they boys arguing.

"Okay, okay." Eric said giving her a hug. "But I'm not going home without you babe." he said smiling as she smiled back.

"Promise?" she asked.

"I promise." he said giving her a small kiss.

"And Kalie." Daniel said.

Kalie looked over at him. "Yes Danny?"

"I'm sorry about what happened and I want to know if we could start over. Please Kal?" he asked pulling her into him.

"Okay Danny. I believe I owe you one." she said giving him a kiss.

Nate and Bri looked over at each other. "Okay I'm the only one who hasn't spilled my guts but Bri?"

"Yeah Nate?"

"I love you." he said giving her a hug.

"I love you too." she said hugging him back.

Eric, Cass, Daniel and Kalie looked at them ."Aw how cute." they all said.

Bri and Nate looked at them and they all laughed. It was a really good moment for the six who had made it out of the clutches of Jigsaw's sick way of life.


	10. Home From the Start

**10. Home From the Start**

Kalie woke up on her couch looking at her TV. "What?" asked herself turning up the volume on the TV set.

_"Another mass murder happened today. Just two miles away from Fifteenth Street and Parkway Avenue. Police report say that the victim had a jigsaw piece upon the left shoulder. The reporting officer says the victim died from massive bleeding and head trauma"_ said a reporter on the TV.

Kalie shook her head feeling the sense of deja vu. She stood up and looked around her apartment seeing pictures of her and the other five who made it out alive against Jigsaw.

Daniel and Eric walked into the apartment. "What're you watching Kal?" Daniel asked.

"Jigsaw..."she started.

The boys looked at each other and laughed. "Yeah he let us go and brought us together. Don't you remember?" Eric asked.

Kalie shook her head."No I seen this on TV before we were there."

"Ki its all in you head." Eric said walking into a back room.

"Kal what's gotten into you?" Daniel asked sitting down next to her.

"I have this feeling of seeing this before we were abducted. And since when..." she started. "Never mind. I'm just glad we're all safe" she said with a smile that said more then that on the day reality turned from that to just another nightmare.


End file.
